In Your Dreams Weasley
by starlit888
Summary: George is freaked out because he is starting to fancy a certain book-worm, and Fred and Ginny know this before he does. Will he get the girl in the end? Or are they just not meant to be? Post-Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and George Weasley.
1. In Your Dreams Weasley

AN: So finally summer is here and I had this idea in my head. Technically right now I should be working out, but instead I decided to do a one-shot. Firstly, I'd like to say that I have major writers block for my other two stories. I need to take a major break from them. I know it's been 2 years, but I just can't do it. Anyways, you will notice Fred's alive. Even though I hate when people change what JKR has so carefully taken time to write, I couldn't bare killing him. I hope you enjoy, read and review!

ps. I'm also sick so I am too lazy to edit it. If you find errors, which you will, please let me know.

**In Your Dreams Weasley**

It was a normal night at the Burrow. Well, as normal as it gets for the Weasley's. It was Sunday night, so naturally the house was full of people. Charlie and Bill sat side by side on the couch sharing jokes and firewhiskey. Molly was fretting about in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, while a pregnant and slightly hormonal Fleur was rambling on about anything to anyone who would listen. Fred and George were scrambling to get the farthest distance away from an angry Ginny, who was their latest target. Arthur was having a very serious, one-sided conversation about elastic bands with Percy, who was reading. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in a circle around the fireplace just chatting and laughing about nothing. All three enjoyed their Sunday night talks very much. Since the war was long over, they could talk much more freely. The conversations were less about Death Eaters or destroying horcuxes, and more about what kind of child would Umbridge and Filch produce or what Professor Slughorn would look like in a very large tea cozy.

"Merlin that's a scary image!" Harry loudly exclaimed. Ron made gaging noises. The golden trio were clutching their stomachs from the uncontrollable laughter that escaped from their lips.

"Ugh! I never want to think about Slughorn in a tea cozy ever again!" Hermione scrunched her nose. She gave a small shriek when she felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind.

"A bit paranoid there Granger?" she was relieved to discover it was only George.

"Well you grabbed me unexpectedly from behind!" Hermione was known for being slightly stubborn and hated when people called her out on her negative traits.

"I didn't grab you, I...lightly caressed your shoulder..." Hermione, Ron and Harry started cracking up madly. They were laughing even more than they had just before. Tears were streaming down all of their faces. Even George couldn't help but smile at his own comment.

"Whatever you wish to call it George." Hermione calmed herself enough to say this before she started laughing again. George threw Hermione a very convincing look of confusion.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred!" of course it was near impossible to confuse the brightest witch of the century.

"I'm not falling for that Mr. Weasley. I can always tell the difference between you two."

"Is Miss Granger paying a little too much attention to the most handsome twin?" George gave a small flick of his grown out shaggy hair, to accentuate his statement.

"In your dreams Weasley."

"What have you been doing in my dreams Granger?" George leaned against the wall and raised one eyebrow, for effect.

"Why have you been dreaming about me Weasley?" Hermione smirked at George. George swallowed loudly when he realized that he actually had been dreaming about Hermione lately. Normally this wouldn't bother him, he was George Weasley. The Weasley twins were handsome, charming and never had problems around girls. He was hardly ever speechless, but this happened to be one of those rare occasions in which he was rendered speechless. Not because he was in shock, or because Ginny had casted some tongue tying curse on him, but because Hermione Granger clogging his throat and pinching his heart. Metaphorically of course, not literally. That would be strange. George slightly chuckled as he imagined a mini Hermione sliding down his throat, and pinching his heart. Of course if she was kissing him she would also be literally stopping him from speaking...

"Mate what are you doing? We don't have time for stopping! She's closing in on us!" George broke out of his train of thought and followed his twin's eyes. George looked at Ginny and saw the murderous look on her face.

"Hide behind Harry!" They both screamed in unison. Everyone in the house was in stitches at the scene. Even Mrs. Weasley was fighting back a smile and just pretended not to notice. She was secretly happy that her children were their olds selves, crazy and misbehaving.

Both twins ran and crouched behind Harry. Ginny ran up to Harry immediately. "Harry," Ginny mustered the sweetest face she could make, "can you please move out of the way. I'm not ready to kill my date!" Harry's eye twinkled at the word date. He stood up and moved closer to Ginny.

"You mean boyfriend."

"Yeah, I meant-wait what?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and then grinned from ear to ear.

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfrie-" Ginny interrupted with a kiss, and the a snog. Everyone was clapping and the twins were whistling. Hermione was truly happy. Her best friends meant everything to her, so if they were happy, she was too. But Hermione couldn't help but wish she could find someone as sweet as Harry and have a relationship like Harry and Ginny did. They were a perfect match. Everyone knew they truly loved each other, and Harry is lucky that the Weasleys like him. If they didn't like him, there would be a very angry army of Weasley men punching the day lights out of Harry. And even worse, there would be a very angry Molly Weasley.

"Our little Ginny is growing up so fast!" Fred was faking wiping a tear from his eyes while patting an annoyed Percy on the back.

"Wow, they really make having a relationship look easy huh?" George laid on the floor beside where Hermione was sitting.

"That's because for them it is easy. Sustaining their relationship is as easy as eating a piece of cake when you're hungry. They share many common interests, like Quidditch, plus they both have incredible tempers. Also Ginny's outgoing personality balances out Harry's shy, modest personalty." Hermione laughed a bit about her next sentence, "All I can think is that their kids are going to be crazy little dare-devil read-heads, with unruly hair, wicked tempers, built in danger magnets and an unnatural obsession for Quidditch." George quietly chuckled and smiled up at Hermione. She sure was outspoken.

"What's your favourite kind of cake?" George asked her.

"Er...I don't know. Maybe red velvet cake with cream cheese icing." he threw her a puzzled look, "It's a muggle cake. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I was just curious." he winked at her, "You know what they say, you can tell a lot about a girl by the way she eats." he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Alright then, I think I'm going to retire for the night." Hermione stood up and started to make her way to Ginny's room. They were having a good old fashioned sleepover this night.

"Hermioneeeeeeee!" Hermione turned to find George still lying on the ground. "Will you please help me up?" he shot Hermione his best puppy dog face while outstretching his right hand.

"Oh alright." she grabbed his hand, "But I highly doubt I will be strong enough to-" Hermione shrieked as George pulled her down on top of himself.

"Well Hermione Granger, we seem to have found ourselves in a very compromising position. What should we do about this?" George winked for what Hermione thought was the millionth time that night.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a while before answering. She leaned towards him, and George mimicked her and leaned closer. George closed his eyes and waited for her lips to touch his, but they never did. Instead he heard her whisper in his ear, "In your dreams Weasley."

Hermione got up quickly, and much to her pleasure no one noticed their interaction. She started for her room again mentally scolding herself for letting him drag her down. "Bloody Weasley going around and trying to snog every witch he meets..." Hermione muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, the usual cool, calm and collected George was a mess. He still hadn't gotten up from the floor. He couldn't believe that he, George Weasley troublemaker and prankster extraordinaire, had almost kissed Hermione Granger, workaholic and brightest witch of her age. The worst part was that he wanted the kiss to happen. Merlin, what was happening to him?

He felt Fred lie down next to him, "You can't keep a secret from me Forge. So tell me, when did you realize you fancied her? When you 'lightly caressed her shoulder,' or when you tried to snog her just now?"

AN: I kinda like it like a one-shot, but I also want it to be a long fic. Review and tell me what you think. Your reviews decide the future of this story. But even if you don't review I may still write on if I have an idea. Free virtual hugs to all!

-starlit888 3


	2. Love or Lust?

AN: So I was bored so I was like what the heck? So thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews. I will try not to let you down. I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much as the first one. Tell me what you think. I think this chapter will just have to serve as a filler. Anywho, you know the drill. Read and review!:)

**Love or Lust?**

George shifted uncomfortably as he tried to avoid his twin's gaze. George suddenly found much interest in a few books that were in his and Fred's room. He picked up "Hogwarts a History" and started reading.

"Oi Georgie! Why the sudden interest in old textbooks? Trying to impress Granger with your knowledge or are you trying to avoid my question?"

"A bit of both I guess..." The twins looked at each other and bursted out with laughter. They seemed to read each others minds as they saw the humour in the situation.

"I still want an answer Forge. When are you going to make a move?"

"Well...I'm not really planning to."

"Not planning to? Merlin's pants!" Fred looked genuinely concerned, "You have plenty of experience with girls. You'll be perfectly fine."

"No, this is different. This isn't just some girl, this is Hermione Granger. She's a prefect, she is a book-worm, the nerdiest girl at Hogwarts, Ron's best friend and school crush, she's-"

"Well I don't know what you think, actually I do know what you think, but even though back at Hogwarts she was a huge nerd, now?" Fred let out a whistle, "I have no idea where that body came from. And her lips..."

"You wouldn't touch her?" George questioned his twin very seriously.

"So you do care about her?" Fred smiled and George immediately relaxed a little, "I'm just making sure you did. Seriously mate, loosen up, unwind." George laughed heartily and clapped his twin on the shoulder.

"You aren't helping. I'm going to talk to Ginny."

"Wait, aren't her and Hermione having that 'sleepover' tonight?" Fred thought that he remembered Ginny saying that tonight Hermione was going to be sleeping in her room, instead of in Charlie's room, that Hermione has now claimed as her own. Or rather that their mum has now claimed as Hermione's. Even though their mum absolutely adores Charlie, she absolutely adores Hermione as well.

"Nah, that's tomorrow Freddie."

"Whatever you say Georgie." George left the room and started walking down to Ginny's room.

Hermione was exhausted for some reason and plopped herself done on Ginny's bed. "So I guess you saw that, Gin."

"Saw it? He pulled you on top of him! I was sure he was going to shag you right then and there!"

"Ew! You are disgusting Gin!" Ginny just shrugged back at Hermione, "How can you think about your brother that way?"

"Trust me, when you grow up in a family full of boys nothing, and I repeat nothing, disgusts you."

"Whatever it was, it was just weird. Is George one of those 'playboy' type who will snog everyone in sight?" Ginny found much amusement in Hermione's last sentence.

"He used to be, well actually not really. I just think people just assumed that of him. I know Fred and George well, and I think Fred is more of the 'playboy' type." Ginny used her fingers as quotation marks, "Well before we get too carried away in deep conversations let's change into our pyjamas."

"Good idea," Hermione said while stifling a yawn. While Ginny changed Hermione searched for her pyjamas. She found them and started to undress, but as she unbuttoned her blouse someone opened the door.

"Hey Ginny, I need to talk to you about-" George yelped and put a hand over his eyes, "Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think you were in here! I swear I didn't-I mean I wouldn't want to-I mean not that I wouldn't-I mean it's not that you don't look nice-I mean I just-" his face was turning the same shade as his hair.

"George you're rambling!" said Ginny sternly, "Just get out of here for a second!"

"Yes ma'am!" George gave a salut with his free hand and quickly closed the door behind him. Once he was out in the hall he realized that he was sweating. He quickly wiped the sweat off of his face and tried to pull himself together. Now he thought she was going to think he was some pervert, especially with what he did earlier. Oh sweet baby Godric, he was over analyzing, he was turning into a witch! What was she doing to him?

"George you can come in now." said Ginny, who was obviously still frustrated at him, "Firstly can I ask why you were in here when I specifically told you and Fred not to bother me tonight?"

"Sorry Ginny, I thought it was tomorrow." George went to sit beside Ginny, "You know Ginny, you're my favourite sibling?"

"Thanks, but I'm still angry at you. Anyways, why did you come in here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She checked the clock in her room, it was 11:00 already.

"Er...I just wanted to talk about something, but this conversation can wait. So, bye! Goodnight my favourite sister!" he hugged Ginny and then turned to face Hermione, "Er...sorry for walking in when you had your erm...shirt off..." George started to blush again.

"It's fine George." Hermione smiled at his nervousness. She thought he was kinda cute when he was nervous...Oh no! She stopped her train of thought before it got out of hand!

George took her hand and kissed it in a very gentleman-like way, "Goodnight Queen Hermione," he bowed, "Queen Ginevra." He bowed at Ginny as well. Hermione was hysterical with laughter, even after he had left the room.

George ran from Ginny's room to his own. When he entered he noticed the smirk on Fred's face.

"So you've seen her half naked and you two aren't even dating yet. Impressive..."

"First of all she wasn't half naked, half naked implies she wasn't wearing a bra. And second, how did you know?"

Fred held up a flesh coloured string, "Extendable ears mate."

"Good Morning George." he turned to see Hermione walk down the stairs in a baggy T-shirt and very, very, very, very, very short shorts.

"Good Morning Hermione." he expected Ginny to be down here with her, "where's Ginny?"

"Well I woke up earlier than her so I could spend sometime alone with you." she said this last part as a whisper as she got closer to him. She pulled him up by his collar and pushed him against a wall. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that is?" he tried to say in a husky voice.

"Kiss me?' she said in a very breathy voice. He leaned in as she did, their lips just touched and-

"George!" Fred was shaking George roughly.

"Not now Fred. I'm busy with...wait Fred?" George opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. "Merlin, it felt so real!"

"Oh sorry Georgie, did I interrupt your dream? Let me guess, was it about Granger?" Fred looked like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

"Yes, of course it was! I wanted to see how it ended." George rubbed his neck trying to remember every detail.

"So you admit you definitely fancy Granger?"

"I don't know Fred, I think it may just be lust..."

"Don't be daft; you fancy Granger and you know it." George simply shrugged, but he knew that Fred was maybe a bit right, No, he was probably wrong. She's just like the other girls he had gone out with. Nothing more than a bit of lust. If he stopped thinking about it, it would go away, right?

AN: So please tell me what you think. Also I rated it T but I'm a bit paranoid. Do you think I need to rate it M? Is the word 'shag' too much for T? Thanks for reading! You're reviews mean so much! Keep reviewing and feel free to tell me where you want the story to go. I have no idea so your suggestions will help me. Thanks:)

-starlit888 3


	3. You've Got It Bad Georgie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, and I never will

AN: I can't believe I've forgotten to do a disclaimer in my previous chapters! Silly me! So I'm finally starting to feel better, so naturally I've spent less time at the computer therefore it took me forever to finish this. Anyway keep reviewing. And if you have found or have written a really good Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, or Hermione/George feel free to put it in the review along with your comment. And if I really enjoy it, I'll give it a shout-out in my next chapter. Ahahaha! Bribery! Muahahahaha! But seriously feel free to put it in. Oh and can you also let me know if you actually read this or am I just wasting my time :)

**You've Got It Bad Georgie**

"Alright here are the rules:" Harry called the group to huddle in, "No invisibility cloaks or spells, you must work with a partner, you cannot hex someone else, and you must hide on the property. Alright now, pair up." Everyone chose their partner except for Charlie, Fred, George and Hermione. Fred immediately snatched Charlie and winked at George.

"Well I guess that leaves us." Hermione smiled at George.

"I guess it er...it does." George stared at his feet and awkwardly ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Wait, what are we playing again?" Ron piped up.

"Ron, Harry has said it a thousand times now. We're playing hide and seek!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright 'Mione. And why exactly are we playing a muggle children's game?"

"I don't know Ron," Ginny shrugged, "we're bored. So just stop being such an idiot so we can start!"

"Okay," Harry spoke up, "Ginny and I will be IT first so we'll close our eyes and on three you guys apparate."

"Oh, I know the perfect place George. Just hold my hand." George looked down at her hand and slowly held it in his. He just realized how petit she was. Her hand was tiny compared to his. His cheeks flushed as he tried to stop thinking about her.

"1...2...3!" CRACK.

He an Hermione had apparated to somewhere up high. "Where are we Miss Granger?" George questioned.

"Well Mr. Weasley we are on top of your house."

"Great hiding place Hermione. It's perfect! They'll never find us here!"

"I know. Anyway, let's sit down." They sat there for a while in silence staring at the beautiful scenery around them. Hermione then chose to lie down, so George followed.

"So tell me about yourself, we've never really taken the time to get to know each other." George smiled at her and waited for a response.

"Well, my full name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am eighteen years old, I love reading, singing and watching the stars. My favourite colour is orange. I also love being a witch and am very proud to be muggle-born."

"Gosh Hermione you make me feel so old!" George decided that being around Hermione isn't as hard as he thought it was. She was very easy to talk to, and she was intelligent. Plus it didn't hurt that she was very good looking, "My name is George Fabian Weasley. I am twenty years old, but my brain thinks I'm still eight. I love making people laugh, and strawberry jam. My favourite colour changes everyday. Today it's brown. Fun fact about me is that I've broken 100 rules exactly. Fred and I counted"

"You'd be surprised to see how many rules I've broken. I've probably broken a couple hundred. And not only have I broken school rules, but I've also broken ministry laws."

George raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Oh my! Does Granger have a wild side?"

"You could call it that..."

"Tell me about all of your rule breaking, glory moments."

Hermione started counting on her fingers, "Well I've helped Hagrid breed a dragon. Sent it off in the middle of the night. I've been hiding a giant at Hogwarts. I've attacked several different teachers. I've probably been out past curfew more than I've been in my dorm." There was a huge smile on her face as she remembered all of the nice memories. "I went to the third floor corridor, more than once. Stole ingredients from Snape, brewed polyjuice potion, started an illegal club, broke into Gringotts, rode out of Hogwarts on a Thestral, skipped classes, used a time turner, freed a prisoner, punched Malfoy, sneaked into the for-"

"You punched Malfoy?"

"He deserved it!"

"I can't believe you punched him. Oh how I wish I was there to see that!" George tried to imagine Hermione punching Malfoy. He laughed out loud. "So how many boyfriends have you had?" George questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why do you want to know George?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows back.

"I'm just curious." well, at least that's what George told himself. He didn't want to admit that he actually just wanted to compare himself to her past boyfriends.

"Hmm...well there's Victor,"

"Oh yes, Ron's old crush. I remember Victor." boy, did George remember Victor. He smiled as he remembered the Quidditch Cup Tournament. He also remembered the Yule Ball and how beautiful Hermione looked that day...

"Ron, obviously. But it was too awkward so we decided that we were better off as friends."

"Understandable."

"Shut up!" she playfully hit him, "And there's Cormac McLaggen. But he doesn't count because, well, he was an-"

"An egotistical git, who sucks at Quidditch, has insulted my family, and reminds me way too much of Gilderoy Lockhart."

"That's exactly what I was going to say!"

"Wait, so only three?" George thought that it was impossible she only has had three boyfriends. He could have sworn that he had heard the boys at Hogwarts wishing they could date her. She was brilliant, funny, and not to mention good looking. Plus, she's somewhat of a celebrity. Wizards must have been drooling at her feet!

"Hey! If you spent half of your life hunting down Voldemort you wouldn't have many boyfriends either."

"I guess that makes sense."

The two sat on the roof for hours, not even noticing the time that was passing by. They talked about what they want to do, what they have done, the future, the past. Both had much fun just talking and getting to know each other. George had even gained back the confidence to start flirting again. George didn't want that day to end. It wasn't until Hermione noticed the quickly darkening sunset that they realized how long they had been up there.

"George," Hermione called to a sleepy looking George, who was currently curled up on his side with his eyes closed.

"Hmm..?"

"What time is it?" George looked down at his wrist where a worn, gold watch ticked slowly.

"It's already half past seven! So that means...Blimey Hermione, we've been sitting here for 3 and a half hours."

"How come nobody came looking for us?"

"Don't look at me! I know about as much as you do!" George stood up and peeked over the edge of the roof. They were very high up, "We don't have to jump down do we? Because as much as I enjoy heights, I don't fancy dying today." Hermione chuckled and stood up.

"Of course we're not jumping George. We're gonna climb down and enter through your bedroom window." she said it very matter-of-factly.

"Snuck into my room this way before, have you?" George grinned cheekily.

"In your dreams Weasley." George smiled as he felt a strong sense of Deja Vu.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see a pattern."

The air was full of the delicious aroma that Mrs. Weasley's cooking produced. The whole family was seated around the dinner table waiting for Mrs. Weasley to bring out the last dish. Mrs. Weasley strolled out of the kitchen with a large dish of kidney pudding. She placed it on the table then took a seat. Once she was seated, she had noticed the two empty seats. "Where are George and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked at all of her children, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the smirk on Fred and Ginny's faces. "Fred, where's George?"

Fred lightly chuckled, "George is..."

"Coming down the stairs behind me Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione emerged from the stairs with George not too far behind.

"Where were you two? I was really worried for a second there!" the war was still very fresh in her mind and any little thing made her nervous.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek," George paused to look over at his siblings at the table, "but no one ever found us and no one told us the game was over."

Harry looked surprised, "I thought Fred and Ginny said they were going to go outside and tell you."

Ginny winked at Fred, "We must have forgotten! Silly us!" George couldn't believe Ginny knew! If he wasn't annoyed at Fred and Ginny, he would have laughed. Ginny was quite the observant one, and she knew way more about people than she should.

George looked over at Hermione and found her already sitting down at the table. He was glad she hadn't noticed Ginny and Fred's exchange. Unfortunately, George soon found himself sandwiched between Fred and Ginny.

"So Georgie," Fred tapped on Ginny's shoulder so she wouldn't miss their conversation, "have you snogged her senseless yet?"

"No!" George whispered loudly, "I haven't! She deserves more than a snog and a dismissal! I don't want her to feel like some...some scarlet woman!" Ginny sniggered at his last comment.

"Scarlet woman? With that vocabulary you're starting to sound like mum!" Ginny laughed again and this time Fred and even George joined in. Fred rested his hand on his twin's shoulder and shot him a sympathetic look.

"You've got it bad Georgie."

AN: I'm not sure if I liked this chapter either. Tell me what you think! Your reviews mean the world to me! And thank you to the anonymous reviewer 'LovedIt' I encourage you guest visitors to review! Love and juice boxes for all. Virtual love and juice boxes of course! Also, I'm really excited to announce this, I am going to continue with The Stag and the Doe: A marauders tale! I've been inspired by this fic, so thank you to my few but very loved followers and reviewers! **Shout out to BigTimeGeekBTR! **Who has not only reviewed once but twice, for all of my chapters! Extra juice boxes for you!

-starlit888


	4. Friends Forever? Hope Not

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I do wish I did though!

AN: Just a heads up. I've decided to use a **line wherever there is a time lapse**, but not when something else is going on at the same time. Oh and also thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. I can't believe I have so many followers already! I know it's not that much, but for me it's huge. And there have been so many reviewers. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh and also sorry that I've taken so much time to update. I was called into work for this week. They were short staffed so I had to take it. So I've pretty much spent the past week working ad sleeping. Plus, I'm going to my cottage for a little bit so I apologize, I will be busy. Anyway enjoy! I hope you like this chapter more than I do!

**Friends Forever? Hope Not.**

"Guess what!" Fred and George screamed while bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning to you to..." mumbled a half asleep Ginny. Fred and George simply ignored her remark and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Well is anyone going to ask us?" Fred asked his family.

"Don't all jump at the opportunity!" George finished his twin's thought.

"Alright then. What?" Harry unenthusiastically replied. It was a weekday so naturally everyone was depressed about having to go back into work, except Ginny who just didn't like mornings in general.

Fred started, "Well you may know that our flat and our shop was destroyed during the war,"

George continued, "...because some stupid bloody death eaters destroyed it."

"But George and I have been working on fixing it up,"

"and we are proud to announce that in a couple days time,"

"we will be able to start moving our stuff back in our flat."

"And our products will finally be back in the shop,"

"And WWW will be back in business!" Fred and George finished it together. The room was full of 'good for you's and 'that's fantastic's and 'we're going to miss you's as Fred and George calmed down. Fred and George took their seats and began to pile bacon on their plates. George noticed the pretty brunette beside him and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how's work at the ministry going?"

"It's going wonderfully. As you know Harry, Ron and I were offered positions as Aurors, even though we didn't have our NEWT's. Kingsly told us that destroying Voldemort meant way more than an O in potions." George laughed at that while he imagined what Snape would say to that. Although after hearing Ron, Harry and Hermione's stories, George had a new found respect for the teacher, "So we've been doing the Auror training, and I decided that I would really like to teach the course. So I talked to the head of the department, and he said that once I graduate from the training program, I have to do six months as an Auror and then he will see whether he can allow me to teach the program!"George felt a small pang in his heart as he remembered Tonks and Mad-Eye. 'Constant Vigilance!' George could almost hear him say it.

"That's wonderful Hermione!"

"Actually Fred and George's announcement reminded of something. Tonight after training, Ginny and I are going to head over to Grimmuald Place and start trying to clean it out. Since I'm taking Teddy on weekends I decided I need a house of my own. Ron, Hermione, we could use some extra hands."

"Oh Harry that's lovely!" Hermione hugged Harry, "I can help you clean it up! I can help you decorate as well!" George couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at Hermione and Harry's closeness.

Almost a week had gone by, and Fred and George had officially moved back into their flat. This meant they could spend more time replenishing their stock and less time playing muggle children's games. It also meant that George would have to spend increasingly less time at the Burrow, a.k.a. with Hermione Granger. And all that George could think about was her. Of course he didn't mind thinking about her, nevertheless it was unnerving to know that Fred was right, he fancied Hermione Granger. There was only one thing he could do about this; he had to get the girl.

"Hey Freddie, I think on Saturday we should-"

"Yes Georgie, but we still need to-"

"There must be some way to-"

"That may make more-"

"Wait what if just go back to what we were originally do and-"

"Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. Great idea!" any person observing their conversation would be completely confused, but to George and Fred it was a very detailed conversation. To summarize their conversation, they were going to join their family on Saturday for dinner, a.k.a. George missed Hermione.

"So, I'm guessing that you've been missing the very lovely Miss Granger?" Fred smirked as he pranced around their flat singing the wedding march.

"Oh shut it Fred."

"Oh but here is an even better question, when are you going to tell her love her, want to marry her, bare her children, and live a long eternal life together?" at this point Fred was on one knee speaking as if he was reciting Shakespeare.

"Fred! She hasn't even noticed me and you're already talking about us having children." George looked disgusted at Fred, jokingly of course, kinda.

"I hate to break it to you mate but it would be pretty hard for her not to notice you. I mean she's Ginny's and Ron's best friend, and she lives with our family. So believe me when I say, she's noticed you."

"No but I don't think she's noticed me in that way."

"Look George I don't know how else to tell you. Hermione Granger fancies your socks off, you fancy her socks off! Everyone knows this, except for you and Hermione. Even mum knows George! Haven't you noticed her 'subtle' comments about it at the diner table. And we both know that mum has the subtlety of a pink coloured Hippogriff that vomits rainbows." Fred and George looked at each other and just laughed.

"Why Freddie? Why must we be so hilarious?"

"And so dashingly handsome? I know Georgie. I just feel so bad for the unfortunate ones who aren't as magnificent as we are." Fred winked at George and went to pour himself a cup of tea.

"We're here!" the twins shouted as they popped out of the Burrow fireplace. Hermione giggled at their arrival. She noticed that George looked very nice. She liked it when his hair was a bit more 'tousled'. Hermione thought it made him look more, cute. Oh merlin, Hermione couldn't believe she was thinking about George this way! He was practically her older brother!

"Hello Hermione," Fred winked at her as he slid onto the couch she was sitting on. "How are you on this very fine evening?"

"I'm surviving. How about you Fred?" she politely asked him back.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!" Fred leaned closer to her and batted his eyelashes. Hermione thought it was hilarious, but didn't realize the real meaning behind his actions.

"No you are Fred! How many times must I tell you that I can tell the difference between you two?"

"I think a few more times should do." George pushed his brother off of the couch so he could sit next to Hermione. She felt slightly uncomfortable that their thighs were touching, but at the same time felt like she wanted to snuggle closer into him. She laughed out loud at her predicament when she realized she sounded like some love struck, hormonal teenager. Then again she probably was a love struck, hormonal teenager. "Galleon for your thoughts?" George asked.

"No way George!" Hermione was certainly not going to tell him what she had just thought.

"Why Hermione? Are you imagining what I'd look like without my clothes on?" George wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and hit him with the couch cushion beside her.

"No George!" Hermione couldn't help but notice how much she was using his name. She quite liked the way it sounded. George laughed as he put his arm around her. Hermione froze as he did this, and he froze as well. He quickly withdrew his arm from around her shoulders. They both glanced at each other awkwardly, both oblivious to the fact that they both fancied each other. Hermione couldn't help but wish he had kept his arm around her. She didn't know why it had to be this awkward. Oh god, she hoped she wasn't falling for her best friend's, not to mention her ex's, older brother! Oh no, she was going completely insane! She was in love with George Weasley! She peeked over at him once more and saw him blushing. For some reason she felt like laughing. She tried to keep it in, but as soon as one giggle bubbled rom her lips she was done for. She couldn't stop herself. Soon enough George's voice was laughing in harmony with her own. They laughed so hard that tears fell from their eyes. Neither of them knew why, but both seemed to be enjoying it nevertheless. Hermione leaned into George as she wept, and he leaned back into her, all previous awkwardness gone. By the time they had stopped laughing it was time for dinner. Everyone was immediately drawn to the table by the delicious smell of the food.

"Alright everybody, dig in!" Mrs. Weasley announced, and everyone started stuffing their faces. When dinner was finished, everybody relaxed in their usual post-dinner spots. Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a conversation when Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron was acting a bit spacey. Harry and Hermione looked at each other oddly.

"Is everything alright Ron?" Harry asked Ron seriously.

"Yeah everything is...actually," Ron paused to stand up. "Hey everybody! I have something to say. Do any of you remember Lavender Brown?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing, both remembering the ridiculousness that she caused.

"That one? Of course we remember her! She was a bit of a lunatic wasn't she Hermione?" Harry turned to his best friend.

"Yah, just a tiny little bit." Hermione bursted into laughter.

"Well she-" Harry shut up when he saw Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Well," Ron started. "the girl that you're calling crazy is my girlfriend, and I was going to tell you that I'm bringing her to dinner next week."

"Oh Ron! We're so sorry!" Hermione stood up to give Ron a hug, but he just stepped away.

"Ron, we had no idea!" Harry stood up as well but Ron just turned around stalked upstairs. "I should talk to him." Harry followed Ron up the stairs.

Hermione sat down in an empty armchair and fiddled with her fingers. She felt awkward, and she felt bad for insulting Lavender. But at the same time, she didn't really feel too bad. She was a complete nightmare, and how was she supposed to know he had gotten back together with the foul girl.

"Hermione, what a troublemaker." George chuckled at the witch as he sat on the side of the armchair.

"You know very well that I didn't mean to do that."

"I do know. But that doesn't change the fact that it's hilarious!" Hermione playfully shoved George off of the chair. "Look, don't feel bad about it. It wasn't your fault. If anything it's his fault for dating a bimbo like her."

"Yah, she is a bimbo isn't she?"

"I didn't know Lavender well, since she was in your year, but I did know that she was a stupid, troll-faced, monster with a bloody annoying voice." Hermione laughed. She was relieved to know it wasn't only her that thought that way. George sat back on the side of the armchair. "Oh I just love to see Ron when he's like this. Nothing could be funnier, except Percy when he's like this. His face is priceless. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I need to go shopping in Diagon Alley. You know what George?" Hermione rested her elbow on his thigh, "You really aren't as bad as I used to think you are. Not that I thought you were completely indecent, but I used to really think you two were just bad people. It's great to know that I can talk to you." George felt tingles as she touched his leg.

"It's nice to talk to you as well Hermione." She had no idea how much George had meant it.

"I think that...I think I can call you my friend." Hermione quietly, but boldly stated.

"Yes, I think I can call you my friend as well." George smiled widely at Hermione, "But don't tell Fred, he might get jealous." He winked at her.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some rest. Goodnight." Hermione smiled sweetly and made her way up the narrow Burrow steps. George watched her go up until she disappeared from sight. Ginny snickered as she watched their whole interaction.

"Hey George," George looked up at the sudden appearance of his sister. "try not to stay in the friend zone too long." Ginny patted her brother on the head and left to go to sleep as well.

AN: So hoped you liked it. Follow, favourite and review. Love you guys for reviewing. And please tell me your ideas for next chapters. I'd really like to hear what you have to say. Virtual scoops of ice cream for those of you who read this chapter! Haha. Enjoy the rest of your week.

-Starlit888 :)


	5. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potter universe, not I.

AN: **OMG SO MANY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! This is beyond my dreams. Thank you guys so much for inspiring me. And I mean it! You truly inspire me. Don't be afraid to suggest plots! **

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

George rolled over in his bed and checked his clock for the fifth time that morning. It was only 7:45; he didn't suppose that Hermione would be in Diagon Alley already, but it was probably late enough for him to start getting ready. George walked to his bathroom and looked in his mirror. He decided to just run a hand through his hair, and he left the bathroom. He went back to his room and tried to figure out what to wear. He knew he wanted to look like he wasn't trying to hard, but he didn't want to look sloppy. He also wanted to look mature, but not too nerdy. After several minutes of staring inside his wardrobe and trying on several outfits, George decided to wear brown kakis and a white button-up shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and undid quite a few buttons to look more casual.

"Merlin George what are doing up and dressed at 8 am on a Sunday!" Fred lazily shuffled in the room.

"Er...Well-"

"Wait, don't tell me. It's Granger, am I correct?"

"Well...yes. She told me she was going to Diagon Alley, so I thought I could say hi...Andmaybewecouldspendtheresto fthedaytogether." George played with his shirt as he said this.

Fred laughed. "Go ahead, continue getting ready for your date. Give me all of the gory details when you get home. Oh, and be back by 10 am tomorrow." Fred winked and left the room. George just smiled at his twin and continued getting ready.

Soon enough it was 8:45 and George had just stepped out of his flat and into the noisy streets of Diagon Alley. Despite it being quarter to 9, the place was very busy. George looked around as he realized he had no idea where she could be. He saw the sign for Flourish and Blot's and immediately knew where she was. He heard a bell ring as he opened the door. The place looked in pretty good shape despite the war, and it still smelled like books. He looked around and didn't see Hermione. He wasn't shocked that she wasn't here, as it wasn't even 9:00 yet. He decided to busy himself by pretending to read a book, but looked up every time the door opened. Finally the young witch he was looking for entered the shop and immediately picked up a book. He chuckled to himself; Hermione had changed much since Hogwarts, but she still had an unnatural book fetish. He walked slowly up to her and mustered up all of his courage to speak.

"Lovely seeing you, Miss Granger." George smiled and tried to be as charming as possible (although for some reason he felt it was ten times harder than usual to use his charm) She looked very pretty; She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and light blue jeans. Her outfit was simple, but she looked very lovely. Scratch that. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hi George! What are you doing here?" Hermione returned his smile.

"Well," he mentally gulped as he quickly made up a reason. "I was bored, and I had remembered you were going to be in Diagon Alley, so...erm...I came to ask if I could join you."

"Don't you have to run the shop?"

"Ah, but it's Sunday."

"Every other shop is open Sunday. Most people go shopping on weekends. Don't you lose business?"

"No, we get enough business. After all, my brother and I need to get our beauty sleep on Sunday's. How else are going to charm young witches?" George winked.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe with dashingly charming personality's, or with your quick wits, or no, what about with your intelligence. Oh wait, I'm sorry. I completely forgot, you don't have any of those."

"Ha ha, Hermione. Very funny."

"Yes, I am quite hilarious, aren't I?"

"Alright, don't let this go to your head. Anyway, I was asking if I could join you..." George shifted in his position, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Well, I don't really have anything planned for today, so why not?"

"Brilliant!" George's eyes lit up. He tugged on Hermione' arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Wait, George!"

"Yes." George stopped and turned around impatiently.

"I was planning on buying a book." Hermione waved her hands around as she spoke.

"Oh I know I much better place to buy books."

"Where? There aren't any better bookstores in Diagon Alley."

"Maybe in the Diagon Alley you know, but I know a completely different Diagon Alley. I intend to show you my Diagon Alley today Hermione Granger. But of course on a few conditions."

"And what are these conditions?"

"You can't tell anyone about these secret places because, well, they wouldn't be so secret would they. You can tell someone if it is absolutely necessary. I am trusting your judgement-"

"As you should..."

"And the second condition," George paused and took a breath. He quite liked the second condition, "we must do this again four weeks from now."

"Easy enough...it's a deal!" Hermione shook hands with George and they took off into the busy street. George grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the crowd, occasionally glancing back at her to make sure she was still there. Which was very silly because he was holding onto her. Nevertheless he continued steering her through the crowd, and looking back, until he had reached his destination.

"Tadaa!" George smiled widely and gestured towards the old looking shop in front of them. It wasn't very tall, or wide for that matter. The out side was covered in red bricks, which had turned grey from being so old. In fact everything from the doormat to the shop sign looked grey. I was as if some had taken elephant skin and wrapped it in around the entire shop.

"George, this is just some dusty store that sells cleaning supplies. Everyone knows that this store is rubbish."

"Wait one moment my dear." George opened the door for Hermione, which made a funny bell sound like many other shop doors. They made there way in and stood there for a few seconds trying to get used to the knew smell of rotten eggs and sweat. The next thing that George said made her even more confused than she was before. "Hello Helena," George addressed the old lady behind the counter. "I would love to feed your cat, Mr. Tibbles, but unfortunately I'll be up all night sewing a quilt." Hermione threw him a puzzled look. George replied to her with, "It's one of the twenty-five different codes you can use."

Just as George had said that, the shelf behind Helena, that was displaying dirty sponges, slid over to reveal a small opening. The George and Hermione ducked as they walked through to what Hermione first thought was a very large storage room. Hermione's face lit up with a huge smile as she realized how humungous the bookstore was. "George this is magnificent! But why does she keep it a secret?"

"She used to be an unspeakable until about 18 years ago when the ministry fired her. She had a massive library full of many books and many limited editions. She also had many books that only unspeakable's and minister's could read. She replicated them all and decided to sell them as a way to protest against the ministry." Hermione was in awe. She couldn't believe she was going to get her hands on such special books. "So go off and pick out as many books as you like! I will pay for all of it!"

"No way George," George knew she was going to protest. "I can pay for it myself. Besides, I'll feel bad if you end up spending a thousand galleons on books for me!"

"Hermione, calm down." George turned her to face himself so she would know how serious he was. "Consider it my third condition. I can pay for whatever I like and you can't stop me!" Hermione's next action surprised him more than anything else, ever.

"Oh thank you George!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek and on his jawline. "You are the best!" and with that she ran off to the shelves, disappearing from sight. George smiled from ear to ear, lightly touching a hand to where she had kissed him. He knew it was innocent, but he liked to pretend it was more.

It was almost noon, and George and Hermione were having a marvellous time. Both of them had several bags full of stuff they had bought. They were giggling, singing, and dancing all around Diagon Alley. Finally they stopped at WWW, and George led her inside.

"Don't tell anyone I let you in on a Sunday."

"Yes sir!" Hermione mock saluted George which made them burst into laughter. George was just casually strolling around the shop when he noticed that something had caught Hermione's eye. He walked over to where she was to find her staring at the beauty section. The shelf was full of make up products for witches.

"You can have one of all of those, on the house!" He piped up.

"No it's not the products." she whispered. "It's this flower on display. Where did you get it?" Hermione followed her gaze to a pink glass flower that was display beneath the 'Wonder Witch' sign. It slowly bloomed and closed over and over again.

"Fred and I saw it in a store we thought it would attract attention to the sign so we bought it and charmed it to turn pink and bloom."

"It's beautiful." exclaimed Hermione in a breathlessly way that made George feel like he was melting on the spot.

"You can have it if you want."

"Are you sure? It's your display."

"Of course I'm sure. Take it. It would look very nice in your hair."

Hermione took it and somehow attached a clip to it. "George can you pin this in my hair for me?" George took the flower and then realized he wasn't quite sure how to pin it. He just stuck it in the top of her messy bun. He really did think it looked very nice in her hair. That was when he noticed that they were standing very close. When he looked down at Hermione's face, his nose was about an inch away from hers. He quickly took a step back and awkwardly rocked back and forth. "I'm a bit hungry George, what about you?"

George looked up and saw that she looked unfazed by their closeness just moments ago. "Oh yes me too. I'm starting to feel a bit peckish. Let's go up to the flat and eat lunch with Fred!"

"Oh yes, that sounds great!" George took her through a door behind the counter that lead to a flight of winding stairs. They climbed higher and higher until they reached a small landing with a magenta coloured door and a silly looking potted plant.

"If you ever need to get in our flat there's a key in that plant." George pointed to a leaf and turned it over. Attached to the other side, with spell-o-tape was a shiny silver key.

"Why would I need to get in?"

"Ah, well you never know. Maybe if you're lonely at night and want to snuggle in my bed?" George said suggestively.

"George." Hermione said as they walked through the door.

"Oh you know I looove you," George drew out the word 'love' so she would know he was joking. "and would never want to harm you." George smiled softly and poked her side jokingly.

"Of course my little Georgie!" Hermione poked him back.

"What's this I hear about love, marriage and many, many children?" George looked up to see his brother walking out of the bathroom. George threw Fred a glare and elbowed him in the stomach. "Bloody hell George! That really hurt!" Fred and George just smiled at each other after that.

"Anyway, Hermione and I wanted to eat lunch with you."

"Brilliant. I'll take Hermione on a tour and you start cooking." George saw Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"Are you a good cook?" she questioned him.

"The very best!" George curtsied and then galloped into the kitchen. Right away he started pulling out ingredients and different cooking utensils, glancing up every so often to study Hermione.

"Where are you taking me George." Hermione swept a stray piece of hair out of her face as George pulled her further up the winding stairs.

"To the best view in all of Britain!" the stairs stopped at the very stop at what was a heavy looking plain grey door. George opened it.

"Welcome to the roof of WWW!" George conjured up a blanket and motioned her to sit on it with him.

"You're right George. This view is Gorgeous." George couldn't help but think that the view was nothing compared to her.

"It's not busy up here." He smiled at her as he said this.

"Really George it's not busy? I had no idea." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I meant. It's nice because is just a calmer form of Diagon Alley."

"Why is it that we always end up on a roof?" Hermione smiled remembering the very long time she and George had spent on the Burrow roof.

"Why is it that you always say in your dreams Weasley?"

"Well, I haven't said it yet today." she said matter-of-factly.

"What if I said something like, if you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss?"

"I'd say in you dreams Weasley, and then push you like this." George laughed loudly as she pushed him onto his side. He picked up his wand, that lay beside him and muttered _accio._

"What did you summon?"

"Dessert!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Mmm. My favourite meal!" Hermione clapped her hands together. George laughed loudly.

"I half expected you to say that breakfast was your favourite meal," George put on a falsely cheerful voice. "because breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Hermione looked slightly offended.

"Breakfast is so boring. I'm not saying that I don't like eating bacon and eggs, but dessert is so delicious and exciting." George chuckled to himself.

"You never cease to surprise me Hermione." a paper bag zoomed out of the propped open door and into Georges hand.

"So what are we having for desert chef Weasley?" Hermione leaned towards George to peak in the bag.

"We are having chocolate chip cookies." George passed her one and preceded to take a bite of his own cookie. "Simple but delicious; Cookies are one of my favourite desserts." he said after taking one more bite.

"Me too!" he watched as Hermione took a bite of her cookie. "Mmmm. So delicious." They sat there for a while eating and talking. Suddenly George had an idea.

"Lets go get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh I'm not much of a drinker George."

"Come on Hermione! You can get a butterbeer, and I'll get one too!"

"Is George Weasley, charming wizard and infamous prankster extraordinaire giving up a firewhiskey for a butterbeer? You must really want me to come!"

"Yes, I do. Now come on let's go!" they descended the winding stairs and walked peacefully through Diagon Alley. It was much less busy now that it was later. George smiled to himself thinking about this perfect day. What could possibly go wrong? George didn't think anything ruin this perfect day. When George thought that, he certainly didn't think that life was going to take it as a challenge.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went to find a booth. "I'll go grab our drinks and I'll be right back. George walked over to the bar and was greeted by Tom almost immediately.

"Hullo Weasley! How's the shop doing? The usual?" Tom grinned his slightly toothless grin as he reach for a glass.

"Actually just two butterbeers tonight."

"Two butterbeers?" Tom questioned quizzically. "That's very different!"

"Well my friend and I are having the same drink." He motioned towards Hermione.

"Oh I see. You have a lady friend." Tom handed him two butterbeers. "Have a good date mate." George didn't bother telling him it wasn't officially a date. George started walking towards their booth when he saw that the booth wasn't only occupied by Hermione.

"Oliver." George greeted the young man who was talking to Hermione.

"Hi George. Long time no see!" Oliver and George started cracking up madly.

"What's so funny?" Hermione gave the two boys a puzzled look.

"Oh sorry Hermione. I forgot to mention I'm working at the shop now." Oliver explained.

"Last I heard was that you were on the Pudlemere United reserve team." Oliver frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately, a few months back I badly injured my knee. I'm okay, but I have to let it get better before I go back to playing quidditch."

"Oh, I see. So you're working at WWW for the time being." George couldn't help but notice how her eyes were twinkling. His only thought was _oh, Merlin, no!_ This wasn't happening. No way was his Hermione flirting with some other bloke on his perfect day.

Unfortunately George was completely correct. He sulked for the rest of the night as he watched Oliver and Hermione continually flirt and laugh with each other. George couldn't take it anymore. "Alright folks it's getting a bit late I must be heading back to my flat." Hermione checked her watch.

"Oh my I must be getting back as well. I was planning to floo from George's fireplace anyway. It was nice seeing you Oliver."

"It was nice seeing you again as well Hermione." George heard Hermione giggle. "Why don't I owl you and we can get together some time."

"That would be great. See you around." George and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and exited into the street. "Wow George this has been a wonderful day! I feel so great. How about you?"

"I'm just peachy." George muttered with about as much enthusiasm as a dead Blast-Ended Skrewt.

**Ooooooo, drama! Follow, favourite and most importantly review. I love your comments.**

**-starlit888**

**virtual marshmallows to all who read this. :)**


	6. Awwwwwe Poor Georgie!

Disclaimer: All recognizable things are owned by J.K. Rowling.

AN: **I don't have much to say but thank you! And awwww poor Georgie. Hopefully things will look up for him. Enjoy chapter 6.**

PS

I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updating lately but i've been so busy between work, dance, school and homework that I have absolutely no time! But I will try my best to get one update a month, how does that sound? You may even get two a month if your lucky, but I doubt that will happen. Sorry, but enjoy!

**Awwwwwe Poor Georgie!**

"And then, just like that, right in front of me he asks her to date! Who does that to a girl when she's on a date with another bloke?" George exasperatedly threw his hands up into the air. Fred just sat in front George, who was pacing back and forth, watching with an amused expression.

"Hmm..." Fred sat back further into the sofa. "Technically you two weren't on a date today. You were just two friends, as she clearly stated yesterday after dinner." Fred chuckled silently, probably knowing that his laughter wasn't what his brother needed at the moment.

"But how was he supposed to know that? For all he knew we could have been married when he saw us in the Leaky Cauldron! And on our honeymoon!" George plopped down beside Fred, angrily throwing the cushion beside him.

"Georgie," Fred paused, trying desperately to stifle the laughter that was surely bubbling beneath his lips. "you're forgetting one important detail. Oliver knows you. He works at the shop. He knows you aren't on your honeymoon with Hermione. What would you do if Lee asked to take Hermione on a date?"

"Well, I'd tell him to back off because I fancy her. And I'd tell him she deserved more than to be one of his interchangeable birds!"

"So why don't you tell Oliver that?"

"Because..." George fidgeted with his shirt. "Well, we're not that close with Oliver as we are with Lee."

"Okay, fair point. Just don't hate Oliver for this. Never give up your friends for birds!" Fred chuckled.

"Hey but Hermione and I are friends as well. And it's completely fine to give up friends for other friends!" George looked very certain of this.

"Yes, completely." Fred mocked. "Especially female friends that are very attractive and single."

"Besides, I never really liked Oliver anyway. Always thought he was slightly odd."

"Whatever you say!" Fred stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed!"

"You enjoy yourself." George said dully. "I'm just going to sit here and sulk while I eat the rest of the cookies."

"Awwwwwe, poor Georgie!" Fred ruffled his twin's hair. "Love hurts mate."

"It doesn't hurt you." George mumbled.

"You're right it doesn't." Fred chuckled and made his way to his room. He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture he kept on his nightstand. He smiled at his long time girlfriend, Angelina. "He's right Angie," he spoke to the photograph. "our love doesn't hurt. If only Georgie could be happy like us."

Hermione had just fallen out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. She quickly dusted off her shoulder and looked up to see Harry, Ron and Ginny siting on the floor talking. Or rather Harry and Ginny were talking animatedly, while Ron just sulked. "Hi Harry, Ginny, Ron!" Harry and Ginny waved back and said hello, Ron just gave a non-comical grunt. Hermione assumed he was still angry about the argument over 'Lav-Lav.'

"How was your day Hermione! We didn't know you'd be out all day! Did you meet a cute bloke?" Ginny squealed.

"Well actually I did." Hermione sat beside them.

"And his name is..." Harry asked curiously.

"Oh this is slightly embarrassing. Er...well you know him. Oliver Wood?" Hermione said it like a question. "He, er...invited me out on a date. He said he'd owl me a date and time." Ginny grinned from ear to ear, but then suddenly her smile faded significantly. Of course Hermione wouldn't know this, but Ginny remembered how her older brother fancied Hermione, and was slightly worried about he'd react.

"Er...so, do you reckon you and Oliver are going to go out often? As a semi-permanent kind of thing?" Ginny questioned, mentally making a note to tell George details.

"Well I-"

"Well that's bloody fantastic Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"What are you on about now Ron." Ginny said to her brother, clearly aggravated.

"Well it's great that she gets to be happy and go on dates with blokes all of the time! I can't even date my own girlfriend! All of you think my girlfriend is some stupid joke anyway."

"Ron, you very well know that I don't go on dates all of the time a-" Hermione started.

"And, that has nothing to do with why your really upset Ron." Harry joined the disagreement.

"Oh, so I suppose you know everything now Harry." Ron's eyes suddenly turned a stormy grey, as opposed to their normal blue shade. Ron turned away suddenly, and stalked off to his room, mumbling the whole way.

"Don't worry about him Hermione." Harry said, still glaring in the direction that Ron left in.

"I suppose he's still angry about the Lavender...er...complication." Hermione glanced at Ginny for an answer.

"He is, but it isn't only that." Ginny sighed, "A lot is going on for him right now. First thing he's angry about is the fact that he almost got kicked out of the Auror academy because he almost failed a test. Also him and 'Lav-Lav' have been fighting a lot lately. On top of that mum keeps telling him he needs to date you, because you know she desperately wants you in the family. And, on top of _those_ things he's accusing Harry of purposely making ruining his life to make his own seem better."

"Merlin! Those are a bunch of really stupid things to be angry about." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, they are." Harry and Ginny replied at the same time.

"Funny that the weather completely reflects your mood." George heard Fred mutter from beside him. George looked out the shop window; It was a dark, rainy Saturday afternoon.

"Hilarious." George said dryly before resuming his gloomy position behind the counter.

George looked up at the clock; it was 5:30. He sank even lower in his seat. It had almost been a week since his and Hermione's unofficial 'date'. And now it was almost time for Oliver and Hermione's official date, or at least that's what Ginny had told him. He had been trying his hardest not to take out his frustrations on Oliver all week, but everyday it was getting harder and harder. "Try not to look murderous, okay Georgie?" George could hear Fred chuckling as he said it.

"I don't look murderous."

"You do a bit mate..." Fred bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I don't-"

"Well I'm off!" Oliver took off his WWW uniform robe and donned his jacket.

"You have a great time then." George tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, and was extremely unsuccessful. Oliver either was completely oblivious to this, or really didn't care. Maybe both.

"Thanks mate, I will." Oliver bounded out of the store beaming. George shuffled around-not beaming-muttering to himself. Fred just chuckled.

"Awwwwwe Poor Georgie!" Fred mocked, while ruffling George's hair.

"Shut up Fred!" George stormed off, but Fred was sure that out of the corner of his eye he saw his twin crack a grin.


	7. There Is Hope

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

AN : Hey mes amis! How are you all holding up? Good I hope. So my story of the day: I lost the story outline I made. Yes I know, I have brought much shame onto myself. But seeing as I'm the creator of this story I do know where I intended for it to go. Don't mind if some aspects of the plot are a little bit shaky. Ahaha. *spoiler* Anywho I hated the whole Oliver thing, so I am getting rid of that. Also I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. And thanks to my followers and reviewers that keep coming back, you know who you are! Keep sending me reviews! They inspire me and brighten my day very much. Sorry this may be a little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be far more exciting.Enjoy!

ps. **I'm sorry! I know it's such a filler but I had to make sure certain things were established and scenes were set!**:)

**There Is Hope**

"So, what happened next!" Ginny squirmed impatiently. Hermione sighed and looked up from the floor to Ginny. For the past half hour Hermione had been retelling her date with Oliver detail by detail. She looked up at the ceiling and studied the plain white paint as she continued telling her 'story'.

"And then we apparated here...and he told me he had a great time..." Hermione tried to skip over the part she knew Ginny was dying to know.

"And?" Ginny looked as though she was about to explode.

"And?"

"Did he kiss you!" Ginny shouted. Looking slightly annoyed yet still very excited about the whole ordeal.

"Maybe..." Hermione tried to say nonchalantly. Of course no matter how it was phrased Ginny's answer would be the same.

"AHA! I knew it! You looked a little too happy when you were walking in! So? Did sparks fly? Did fireworks explode into bright colours in the distance? Did you feel stars fall down to Earth? Cascading, slowly leaving gold sparkles behind them as their only proof they ever were part of the dark and sparkly mass above us?" Ginny pranced around dancing some sort of strange interpretive dance, that seemed to make complete sense to her.

"Well..." Hermione honestly thought back and gave a truthful answer. "No, no not really. There wasn't really anything special at all. It was just...sweet."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well I don't know why. I guess we aren't there yet."

"Hmm..." Ginny plopped down on the floor deep in thought.

"You know, he's a nice guy and all but something is just missing...I don't know what it is." Hermione voiced this concern knowing that as crazy as her friend was, she could trust Ginny. "I mean he has the looks, the charm and the personality but there's something missing, and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny sprang to attention. "Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events!" Ginny stood up and sat on the bed beside Hermione. "What do you suppose is missing?"

"That's the part that I am unsure about. He just lacks a certain...er...quality that some men have." Hermione rubbed her forehead frustratedly. She just could not put the feeling in words.

"I see..." Ginny cracked a small grin, noting of the new hope for her brother, George. "Give me an example. Who do we know that has this quality?"

"Oh I don't know Ginny...I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking of-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence realizing what she was about to say.

"Yes, go on."

Hermione sighed. "You know what, never mind." If we must resume this, we can in the morning. Hermione yawned and quickly left for the door. "I'll be sleeping in my room if you need me." Hermione shut the door.

"You think boys are difficult to deal with, and then you meet Ginny." Hermione mumbled to herself, as she ascended the many staircases at the Burrow.

A few days later the twins heard the ringing of a bell as a customer walked in. George looked at the clock, almost closing time. Usually George loved his work, and he loved helping out a customer at every chance he got. Today was not one of those days. "Ugh, Fred can you get this one." Fred chuckled and looked up at the customer.

"Georgie, you may actually want to get this one." Fred whispered while nudging his twin.

"Why would I-" George looked up, "Oh hello Hermione!" he stood up quickly from his chair behind the counter and stumbled clumsily around, flustered.

"Hello my favourite bookworm." Fred did a little bow that made Hermione giggle.

"Hello, my favourite twins with names beginning with 'G' and 'F'." Hermione took off her gloves and her hat as she set a bag on the counter.

"Do you know any other twins with names that begin with 'G' and 'F'?" George questioned.

"As a matter of fact I do. They are cousins of mine, very boring actually. Both work in a bank. But the nature of my visit is not to discuss my cousins, but to give you something." Hermione opened up her bag and pulled out a square shaped gift, wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"You brought us a gift?" Fred picked up the gift.

"As much as I love buying you two gifts, and I'm being honest, I really do, I am giving you this on your mother's behalf."

"Why is our mother giving us gifts?" they spoke in unison.

"For Percy's birthday. She didn't trust you two to pick out a gift yourselves."

"Oh that's right! It's Prefect Percy's Ickle birthday party soon!" Fred spoke up.

"Hmm...I can't seem to figure out why our loving mother doesn't trust us." George pouted jokingly.

"I know! We are the most perfect sons anyone could wish for, yet all we get is disrespect." Fred shook his head.

"It's a shame. A huge shame. All our work gone unnoticed, unappreciated!"

"Well, why don't I leave you two to finish your dramatic scene filled with botched acting. I shall be on my way."

"Wait, Granger?" Hermione turned around.

"Yes Fred?"

"How was your date with our dear friend Oliver?" Fred flashed a grin and gave a sideways glance to his brother.

"Oh it was alright. I don't think we'll be doing it again though." Hermione flashed both boys a grin. "Have a good afternoon George, Fred. See at dinner later!" she left the shop and continued out to the street.

"Well I didn't think our acting was botched!" Fred exclaimed. He walked to the front and locked the door and flipped the open sign. "In fact it was pretty good."

George showed no sign of hearing Fred's words. "So there's still hope!" George grinned and waltzed up the stairs.

"Oh Hermione you can't wear that to the party." Ginny shook her head as Hermione grabbed a dress out of her closet.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Hermione grinned as she teased her friend.

"Yes I have. It's a terrible notion. I don't know who in the name of Merlin's pants created the idea, but I think my life would have been much better if said person decided not to create the idea."

"We're getting off topic Ginny. You came in about the dress I'm assuming."

"Ah yes, the dress. You can't wear it." Ginny said with a completely serious face.

"Oh? And why can't I?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Because the invitation clearly stated semi-formal wear, not casual. That dress is far too casual." Hermione shook her head at Ginny. Somehow between Ginny's 6th year and now she had found liking for fashion, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was glad about this.

"Oh for goodness sake, it's only Percy's birthday no one will care or notice!"

"Percy will notice." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that is true..." Hermione knew that Percy was a stickler for sticking to the usual, and had a keen eye for picking out flaws. "Alright then Ginny what do you suppose is 'semi-formal' then?" she made quotations around 'semi-formal'.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's wardrobe. "Well, you don't have much do you."

"I don't attend 'semi-formal' parties that often!"

"Hmmm..." Ginny looked very deep in thought. "Well I may just have a perfect dress for you. I'll just go and get it. I shall be back in no time." Ginny returned with a navy blue dress. "What do you think?"

"You know I don't really care. And I know that you don't care what I think because you will force me to wear it anyways."

"I always knew you were very smart Hermione." Ginny set the dress on Hermione's bed and smiled at it, satisfied. "Alright let's do your hair and make up!" Hermione groaned at this, like she always did whenever Ginny had suggested something like this. But despite her groans, Hermione admitted that sometimes it was fun to dress up because you could be someone different for a while. "Oi, no groaning from you! We've got people to impress!" Ginny scolded.

"Wait, what? People to impress? Who is going to be there that I need to impress?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny cursed under her breath for almost revealing George's...erm...affections.

"Oh it's just an expression..." Ginny trailed off as she started to tug at Hermione's hair, twisting and pulling it in odd directions.

AN: ENJOY! Is all I have to say!


End file.
